Bad Puppies
by Izzanami
Summary: A young InuYasha and Sesshoumaru misbeahave, incurring the Inu no Taisho's wrath. Warnings: spank, no lemons. Written as a drabble for a comm so It's short and most likely finished.


*Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

Warning: Spank

Summary: InuYasha and Sesshoumaru have gotten themselves into trouble and their father is not happy.  
A/N: I tried dark, but I like waffy so here's my attempt at dark, I just can't hurt my puppies. Thank you so much to my girl friend Plumespixie, without her this idea would not have come upon me, I also MUST thank her for her contribution of 2 lines in this drabble, and bouncing ideas back and forth. I just made it on time love, just in time. Also Tokunori is my name for Inu no Taisho in my fics. It is two different readings for the Kanji 'virtue' that I stuck together to make his name. Also InuYasha is the equivalent of an 11 year old and Sesshoumaru a 13 year old in this fic.

The prompt for this was Dark I think.

This was posted for an LJ comm that I am no longer a member of, for personal reasons, but I wanted to post them up here so they won't go to waste and everyone can read them now and not a select few who are 'elite' enough to be 'allowed' to join this locked comm

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Bad Puppies

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Why his two sons were such a handful he did not know, but he prayed to any Kami that listened that they would simply behave. Inu no Taisho had just rounded the corner leading to the family wing to find InuYasha and Sesshoumaru wrestling on the floor snarling, and growling. They scratched and clawed, rolling across the Tatami, crashing through the shoji, and into their Chichiue's sitting room. It did not go unnoticed that the newest servant who had been assigned to help the two pups was looking at them in obvious fear.

"PUPS!" Tokunori bellowed. "Cease these antics immediately!" He was serious, and when they did not stop he didn't hesitate in grabbing his sons by the back of their necks and shaking them as he growled. It was a warning, and both sons went limp as any InuYoukai would. "What is going on? And why do I scent…"

Tokunori scented the air noticing the distinct smell of both of his sons urine. He followed the scent to it's source with his limp sons still in his grasp. "You both marked Haru?!"

It was true they had, InuYasha was still young and as such it was difficult to control his instincts, he liked the new servant and wasn't interested in sharing him with Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was NOT going to allow InuYasha to claim Haru as his personal servant, and definitely not when he decided to taunt him about it like a little brat.

"Answer me pups!" He shook them again though not as hard as another warning growl rumbled in his chest.

Sesshoumaru being the more mature of the two was the one to answer. "Hai Chichiue."

"This is true InuYasha?"

The little Hanyou drooped in his father's grasp. "Hai."

Tokunori dropped both of his sons, InuYasha fell unceremoniously to the floor, while Sesshoumaru landed gracefully next to their father. "Pups, go to your chambers and wait for me."

InuYasha shivered knowing he would punished, he couldn't understand how Sesshoumaru could be so calm. When they finally came to sit in the common room of their chambers InuYasha couldn't keep quiet any longer. "Onii-sama, do you think Chichiue is really mad?"

The Hanyou's elder brother didn't answer.

"Onii-sama, do you think Chichiue will hit us a lot?"

Sesshoumaru was trying not to beat the hell out of his brother after enduring all his incessant questioning.

"Onii-sama, do you think it will hurt badly?…" InuYasha couldn't stop his questions, he was nervous, he knew what he was in for and it wasn't something he wanted. "Onii-sama, who do you think will have to go first?"

Sesshoumaru's patience was wearing _very _thin; his bratty brother had somehow lead him into trouble, and he had _no_ interest in answering his questions, nor hearing them. "If you don't shut up, puppy, then This Sesshoumaru shall spank you long before our honored father has the chance!"

InuYasha clamped his mouth shut and looked away from his brother who was sitting to his left. He didn't want to anger his brother more, but staying quiet was rather difficult. His mouth opened again as he prepared to question his brother, only to shut again as he heard a growl from Sesshoumaru.

The little Hanyou almost jumped when their father slid open the door to their rooms. "Sesshoumaru, cease your growling! My pups are already in enough trouble and they still cannot behave"

Sesshoumaru still kneeled looking forward while InuYasha watched his father closely, he couldn't understand how his elder brother could stay so calm. InuYasha felt like he was about to cry knowing that his father was angry and disappointed with him, but his brothers expression belied what InuYasha was certain his brother must feel. "Pups, present yourselves to your Alpha for punishment, Sesshoumaru you are first."

As much as InuYasha became angry with his brother, he didn't want him spanked, and he didn't want to be here when it happened. He was filled with guilt as he watched his elder brother drop his hakama while he himself unfastened his own obi knowing what was to come. He wasn't sure if it was worse to go second, watching; anticipating the same thing, or if it was worse for his brother going first. He kept his head buried in in his arms, while he laid submissively on his knees, as he must, only peeking to his left at Sesshoumaru.

"Puppies, I do not know why you both choose to behave in such a way; but marking a ningen servant with urine is unacceptable… They are NOT territory! InuYasha you know better. I understand you are young and the urge to mark is very strong, but we DO NOT mark those under our employ! Human Servants are not territory."

"Hai Chichiue." InuYasha wouldn't argue, he would only be punished more and he knew his father was right. He was young; the equivalent to an eleven year old human, but he was certainly old enough to control himself better.

"And Sesshoumaru, you definitely know better, you only marked that ningen because your Otouto did first. You are responsible for setting a proper example for your Otouto!"

"Hai Chichiue; This Sesshoumaru did not conduct himself as the eldest brother should."

Inu no Taisho gently stroked his eldest child's bare flesh as he spoke. "I am proud you recognize your mistake, however that does not excuse you from being punished. "

InuYasha flinched and he saw Sesshoumaru lay across their fathers lap, and that strong hand come down across his brothers backside. He looked to Sesshoumaru, not understanding how he could stay perfectly calm, his expression one that expressed nothing. InuYasha knew it hurt, he knew it hurt badly; enough that he was always reduced to tears, but his brother always stayed so quiet, no tears came from his eyes.

Tokunori knowing his full Youkai son would feel little pain always let a bit of poison seep from his claws, as he smacked the perfect flesh again and again. It left his skin red, and burning, and InuYasha could see his brother's jaw clench, but he knew he wouldn't cry out.

Sesshoumaru loathed that he was still too young for his poison to render his father's painless. This hurt badly, but he would _not_ show it.

It seemed so long that their father had rained blows down upon his brother, and it scared InuYasha, he knew he would receive no less. He glanced at his brother as he lay down on the cushions InuYasha was near. The Hanyou almost cried knowing he was next.

"InuYasha, come lay over your Alpha's lap."

InuYasha moved slowly, his bottom was already exposed as he laid over his fathers lap. His father would not use poison on his Hanyou son, it was unnecessary, the pain of his hand and the heavy feeling of remorse were enough.

InuYasha braced himself as he father struck him, he could fell his exposed backside tingle, and morph into a burning pain as hard blow after blow was thrown down upon his bottom. He cried, and keened asking his father to stop, but he did not until he had been given as much as his brother.

After he finished The Great Lord of the west gathered his youngest up in his arms, licking the tears from his face, and gently rubbing his hurt backside.

"Chichiue. It hurts." InuYasha cried, as he buried his face against his fathers neck.

"I know little one, but I must ensure you learn."

Sesshoumaru rubbed his abused backside, as he pulled up his hakama, finally leaving for bed.

"Pup, where are you going?" The Lord asked.

"I see no reason to watch you coddle my weak Hanyou brother." The elder boy walked away, wondering why it was his father always comforted his brother in such a way, but never him. He burned and seethed with rage. Someday he would have his revenge on his filthy little brother... someday.


End file.
